he knows, she knows
by ILoveHawkey
Summary: blake shelton is the new kid, liliana helps him out, and ends up falling in love. (sorry if this is super bad)


a/n*: hey everybody, i'm aware of the fact that not a single one of you want to read a shitty ass story, so i'm going to try to make this bearable. i haven't written a story in a while and i was decided to bc i was in the mood. i honestly have no fricking clue what this is going to be about or what kind of quality it will be, but i'll do my best. sorry if this is crap.

Chapter One:

i don't know exactly when i fell for him. i knew that anything that involved him was only going to leave me in heartbreak, but i was too smitten to care.

he came into my life on the first day of sophomore year. i was well aware of the fact that there was a new student in our class of 94 students in 2013, but somehow it took me until third lunch for me to actually meet him.

now i know that this is probably a shitty story, but i'll be telling you anyway. so here is the story of how i fell in love with the charming and talented blake tollison shelton. i'll start from the very beginning.

Chapter Two:

i grab my tray and quietly stand in line for lunch; no friends to chat with, no weirdos to impress. i've lived my one and a half years as a high schooler low on everyone's radar. i have a close-knit group of friends and i rarely hang out with anyone besides those key friends. sure, i talk to my teammates from my three sports here at mabel, minnesota's one and only high school - don't be mistaken, just because i'm "a jock" doesn't mean i'm popular - but i've never grown to be particularly fond of any of them. i plan on graduating from this hell hole, then getting accepted to uw-madison, a large university in wisconsin.

i slowly move up in the line and get my slop from the sweet lunch lady behind the counter. "rough day?" she questions, while i respond with a nod, "i've had better."

i thank her and walk to the end of a lunch table. i don't have any of my close friends in lunch with me, so usually i just sit alone on my phone and listen to music. i pick up my disgusting hamburger and take a large bite, looking around the lunchroom at the same time. nothing new, i think, but just as that thought goes through my mind i realize that something is different.

across the lunchroom is an incredibly handsome boy. i automatically knew that he must be new to the school because we've never had any handsome boys here that i've seen. he is standing next to my english teacher, mrs. daniels. they exchange a few words, and then they begin walking toward me. mrs. daniels walks up next to me, and says, "liliana! this is blake. he's new to school, and your principals have been walking him through the day, but they have asked me to find a student to guide him through the rest of the week. i was wondering if you would be up to it. you're truly the only student i would trust with this great task."

mrs. daniels is one of those teachers that always sounds like she's totally judging you 100%, but when students get to know her, they're always quite fond of her. "sure mrs. daniels, that wouldn't be a problem."

normally i would scoff and say, "no thank you." but when you're sitting next to a boy that can make you completely smitten at first glance, one does not say no to spending more time with him. what could go wrong?

"oh liliana that's wonderful. thank you!" mrs. daniels says right before she toddles away.

"hi, i'm blake," he says, putting down his tray, and sticking out his hand. he has a southern accent, and i've always loved southern accents. it sounds awfully cute when a guy speaks like that. oh and he's smiling at me with the most adorable dimples i've ever seen. i kind of love dimples, too. everything i've ever wanted in a guy, is standing right in front of me.

his smile starts to fade and i realize i've been staring at him for quite some time. I extend my hand and say, "hi, i'm liliana. you have quite the southern accent. where are you from?" smooth liliana, i think to myself. now he thinks you're some kind of freak that like to talk about people's accents.

"i'm from ada, oklahoma," he responds.

"cool! so you're used to small towns?" he nods and tells me i have a cool name and asks me if there's any particular reason for it. i tell him no, my parents just liked the name.

we go back and forth like this for a while and i'm really starting to like him. this could actually turn into a serious friendship. or maybe more? i think to myself.

there is a silence for a few seconds, so i go out on a limb and ask, "hey, you wanna maybe hang out after school? i could show you around town."

he looks at me hard for a few seconds and i start freaking out. what the hell are you thinking? 'show him around town?' there are like 700 people living here. just about all we have is 2 restaurants, a bowling alley, a movie theater, and a church. but he surprises me and says, "you have no idea how many girls have asked me that today. the guys don't seem to find of me. i haven't actually said yes to any of them. i've just been waiting for the right girl to ask. want to meet me by my locker after school?"

i nod and wonder if that means the same thing in oklahoma as it does in minnesota. because in minnesota, it means he's flirting. maybe this day will end up better than i thought.


End file.
